


Stabbing in the Dark

by xXdark_passengerXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Among Us AU, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Traitor, izaya becomes the imposter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝these are the devils eyes;a former portrait of perfection, painted without plight❞--There was a traitor among the Awakusu-kai. They had been killing members of the family for almost two years. As a way to try and find the traitor, the family set up an arrangement. Every month, a group of the important people of the family would meet and share evidence. They would discuss and vote to kill off the supposed traitor.Izaya didn't think they would take Shiki away from him, not when he was so loyal to the Awakusu-kai. He was going to avenge Shiki by killing every last member of the family.The Awakusu hire Shizuo Heiwajima as a bodyguard, and Izaya decides he doesn't want to kill him off just yet.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. There is a Traitor Among Us

  
"How long have you been up?"

Izaya looked up from his laptop to see Shiki coming his way, a cup of coffee in his hands. He gave Shiki a smile when the other handed the coffee over. His eyes felt heavy and he could only imagine the way he looked, but he played it off as nothing. It wasn't like this night was any different from the other ones.

"I just got out of bed," Izaya teased, a small smirk on his lips. Shiki seemed unamused.

"Liar. You didn't come to bed last night."

Izaya knew he would obviously be caught in his lie. "Ask no questions and you get no— Hey!"

Shiki peeked over Izaya's shoulders, his eyes scanning the documents on his laptop. "You stayed up for this? This doesn't even look like a job."

"No, it's even better!" Izaya beamed, displaying the tab with the chat screen. He grinned as he showed the several messages exchanged between him and other chatters.

"Are you really that desperate for friends?" Shiki asked before moving back, making his way to the kitchen.

Izaya whined, following right after him. "That's rude." Izaya took a sip of his coffee, leaning back against the kitchen's counter. "You should probably get ready quickly. Don't you have to head to work?"

"Why do you want me gone so bad?" Shiki asked, turning to face Izaya, an eyebrow quirked. Izaya knew he wasn't being serious. "You better not be scheming."

Izaya gasped, feigning hurt. "I would never."

"I'll rephrase," Shiki rolled his eyes as Izaya snickered, "You better not be planning to screw with the Awakusu. They're going to think you're the traitor."

"Can't be a traitor if I was never a member!" Izaya smiled and Shiki just sighed, finishing his small breakfast before making his way to the bathroom with Izaya, of course, following after him.

"Talk like that and you'll for sure be voted off."

"But you'll always defend me, won't you?" Izaya asked, but the only response he got was a door to the face. Izaya pouted, knowing Shiki couldn't see. "Like I said, you are very rude."

When Shiki didn't say anything, Izaya finally gave up and went back to his laptop. He was in the middle of chatting with somebody when he heard the bathroom door open. He shot out of his seat and immediately jumped onto Shiki, who had just entered the living room.

"Get off, I have to go."

"You're leaving me?" Izaya whined as Shiki pried him off. "But what am I supposed to do without you?"

"How about some actual work?" Shiki grunted before he finally managed to push Izaya away. "Weren't you the one telling me to head to work quickly?"

"I changed my mind." Izaya slid his arms around Shiki's neck, placing a light kiss on the other's lips. "I forgot just how much you entertain me."

"As much as I'd love to amuse you," Shiki started, taking Izaya's hands off his neck. Izaya could hear just how soft Shiki's voice had gotten. "I have actual work to do."

"All right then. Find me that traitor. I swear I'll find a good enough punishment for him," Izaya promised, a knowing grin on his face.

"I trust you will." Shiki shook his head before leaving the apartment.

Izaya smiled until Shiki shut the door, his lips falling into a frown. He knew that Shiki wouldn't come back one day. He was actively looking for the traitor, of course the traitor would strike back soon enough. Izaya just hoped Shiki would find a way to escape him.

—

There was a traitor among the Awakusu-kai. They had been killing members of the family for almost two years, killing about two to three people monthly. As a way to try and find the traitor, the family's boss set up an arrangement. Every month, a group of the important people of the family would meet and share evidence. They would discuss and vote to kill off the supposed traitor. The person they vote out could be a high-ranked member or nothing more than an underling. It didn't matter. If the evidence pointed towards them, they were dead. So far, no progress was made with this method, yet they continue with it. They didn't have any better ideas.

—

"You're back," Izaya greeted, averting his attention from the stove to Shiki. "Find anything?"

Shiki just sighed and fell to the couch. Izaya felt his smile drop but didn't question anything. It had probably been a long day for Shiki; he spent his time trying to search for the traitor. It was obvious he didn't find anything useful, which wasn't good. Tomorrow was the next monthly meeting; they would vote someone out. No evidence meant that it would probably be another mindless kill. Izaya found that so dumb; at this rate, they were going to kill off the entire family.

"Food's ready," he called out, but when he didn't hear any sounds of movement, he made his way to the living room and gave Shiki a look.

Shiki gave a quick glance at Izaya but looked away. "I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter." Izaya rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch as he pulled on Shiki's arm. "You didn't eat breakfast this morning and you didn't eat dinner last night. I doubt you ate anything while you were out."

"Just leave it alone."

Izaya paused for a minute, loosening his grip on Shiki. Shiki was a quiet man, but even this kind of behaviour was a bit strange. He'd at least eat a bit, even if it was only a bite. He wouldn't ignore Izaya so much.

Izaya laughed to lighten the mood, although he felt that the atmosphere was already too far gone. "If this whole traitor situation doesn't get to you, your stomach's going to kill you—"

"I said to be quiet!" Shiki shouted, his eyes on Izaya menacingly.

Izaya was taken aback. He stood up and wandered to the kitchen, feeling his own appetite leave him. He thought about Shiki as he cleaned everything up, wondering what was wrong. Maybe he did find something for tomorrow, or maybe Shiki found some clues that led to a close member; that would surely get Shiki upset. Maybe, they found someone else dead.

Izaya stopped thinking at that. His mood was already soured, he didn't need these additional thoughts to ruin it even more. He gave one last glance to Shiki before heading to their bedroom.

He laid on their bed as he tried to sleep, but his thoughts plagued him. He was an informant, he was supposed to know things, so why couldn't he find anything about the traitor? It was literally his job and he couldn't even do that. Whenever he got to the crime scene, there was no one around. Whenever he searched the scene, there was always some misleading clue, probably intentionally left behind by the traitor to throw their pursuers off their game. Whatever the reason, he couldn't make any progress.

He heard the door open but continued to face the wall, his back to the other side of the bed, which dipped with an additional weight. He felt Shiki's arm over him and instantly relaxed, but he didn't show it.

"Tomorrow's going to be a bad day," Shiki spoke up, and Izaya couldn't remember the last time he heard his voice so quiet and fragile.

"You don't know that." Izaya turned around and faced Shiki, finally seeing all the anguish on his face. There was something he didn't know, and he didn't like that.

"But I do," Shiki whispered, his arm tightening around Izaya.

Izaya found this strange. Shiki was usually the one with his back to Izaya, while the latter threw his arm and leg over him. Shiki wasn't known to be affectionate, neither was Izaya, but overtime, Izaya learnt to be more open. Shiki was still working on that.

Still, Izaya wasn't too sure what to do. Shiki was never vulnerable, he never expressed his troubles like this. It seemed like something was really bothering him; nothing had ever disturbed him this much.

"It'll be okay," Izaya reassured, but he knew it was all just lies. He didn't even know what was wrong. "You just have to make it through that meeting. You'll have a month to find some more evidence."

Shiki was silent and he'd gotten so close that his nose was in Izaya's hair, the latter's face forced to Shiki's chest. Izaya hugged back, hoping to calm the other down. Shiki always went on about his personal space, so he really was confused.

Well, no matter, Izaya thought, finally closing his eyes. He'll just figure everything out tomorrow.

—

There was a conference room. A long table was placed in the centre, ten chairs set along it. The head of the table was for the boss, Dougen Awakusu. He was the one who finalized who was being voted off. The other seats were occupied by mostly important people, such as executives.

There was another room with a large TV set up for an audience. Izaya was usually in that room. It was filled with the less important people. Izaya found it interesting how the people in this room would watch the conference as if it were a soccer match. It wasn't. They were deciding who to kill. Humans really were something else.

Izaya sat in his usual chair and watched the beginning of the meeting. Izaya found it awfully boring; they always introduced themselves so formally even though they all knew one another.

The meeting started. He watched intently, just like everyone else in the room. His eyes wandered from person to person as the members spoke.

"It's obviously someone who has access to our information," Aozaki explained, staring down at some papers. "There were murders at meetings only the higher-ups should've been informed of."

"That makes sense, but it could be someone who's skilled with computers," Akabayashi countered, but he seemed to be stranger than usual. Izaya found that odd but didn't pay much attention to it. Akabayashi was a strange man overall.

Thinking back to Akabayashi's statement, Izaya knew they all thought him to be the suspect, or at least they did; he was an informant after all, he knew things that only Dougen should've known, he was good with technology— but it wasn't him. He wouldn't kill off his humans— they were much more fun alive. Still, he was under surveillance for a long time before they finally decided to leave him alone for a bit.

"Of course, it can only be someone who knew about those meetings— someone like an executive, don't you think, Shiki?" Kazamoto gave Shiki a look, a glint in his serpent-like eyes. 

Izaya straightened up in his seat, confused. He knew Kazamoto and Shiki weren't on the best of terms, but they wouldn't go as far as to accuse one another. It was ridiculous, he thought, gripping the edge of his seat as he watched for what happened next. It wasn't like anything would actually happen; nobody was killed off unless they were really suspicious, and Dougen knew how loyal Shiki was.

Izaya kept his eyes on Shiki, whose arms were crossed as he stared down across the table, right at Kazamoto. Izaya felt himself grow anxious, wondering why Shiki wasn't saying anything.

"Shiki knows what I'm talking about, don't you?" Kazamoto teased, his smile dropping instantly. "After all, you were the one who killed the two members at yesterday's meeting."

Izaya's eyes widened and he felt himself fall apart. It couldn't be true; Shiki wouldn't do that. The traitor was probably Kazamoto, he was probably just trying to frame someone else. Shiki was the one to have caught Kazamoto in the act and was now having the tables turned on him. Shiki could easily defend himself, so why wasn't he trying to?

The room was just as surprised as Izaya; a long silence filling the air. Shiki still didn't say anything, but Izaya could see his fingers digging into his arms. Whatever was happening wasn't good.

"Was he near the body?" Dougen finally asked. It seemed like he didn't want to believe it either. Shiki was loyal thus far, it'd be a shame for Dougen to find out a member like Shiki was the traitor.

"It was much more than that. Akabayashi and I saw him kill one of the members." Kazamoto smirked, and Izaya couldn't remember the last time he felt so much hatred for a human.

"Is this true, Akayabashi?"

"It's true."

Izaya felt his heart stop for the millionth time that hour. It wasn't Akayabashi who answered, it was Shiki. Shiki just confessed to the murder.

"I'll even write a confession out."

Izaya couldn't tell what Shiki was thinking; the latter's face was blank as he wrote out his confession. Izaya didn't understand, he didn't get why Shiki would confess to something he didn't do, or why Akabayashi would back Kazamoto up. Akabayashi and Shiki were good friends, they didn't hate each other, so why wasn't he defending Shiki?

As soon as all the members stood up, Izaya knew what was about to happen. He finally processed the situation and ran out of the room, not waiting to see the two guards drag Shiki to the execution room. He sprinted across the hall, pushed people out of the way. He couldn't remember the last time he was so desperate for something. Today was full of strange things.

He panted as he stopped in front of the room. He grabbed the doorknob, but it was locked; they were already inside. Looking to the wall of the room, he found the window similar to one police stations had in their interrogation rooms. Izaya banged his fists on it to get anyone's attention.

"It's not him!" he screamed, his voice trembling near the end. He didn't realize he was already at his breaking point. He thought he could still convince them to let Shiki go, but he couldn't do that if he were sobbing. "I swear, he was with me! He has an alibi! That usually means a reconsideration!"

He felt someone grab ahold of his arm, and he pushed them back, uncaring of whoever it was.

"Let go of me!" Izaya struggled against the person's grip. He caught a glimpse of their face and scowled at them. "Akabayashi, you idiot. What are you doing?"

He didn't even have to look to see the remorse on Akabayahsi's face. "Izaya—"

"You know it's not him. The traitor's just going to kill more people. Don't you see that?" Izaya finally got out of his grip, his fists back against the glass of the window. His eyes found Shiki's staring back at his. He finally felt the stinging in his eyes, and when he saw the gun raised, he felt himself lose it.

"It's not him!" Izaya repeated, a final, desperate cry. A sob even escaped him, but he didn't focus on how pathetic it sounded. "It was me! I killed them— don't!"

Akabayashi's arms were holding him back once again, but he just struggled out of it. He saw the men ready to shoot. He saw Shiki give him one last look. He saw the small smile Shiki sent his way. Izaya got angry at that; this wasn't the time to smile.

Akabayashi put a hand over Izaya's eyes, but he pushed it aside just in time to see the bullet go through Shiki's head. He stared at Shiki's limp body for a moment before he really did break down.


	2. The Traitor Isn't the Enemy

  
Four months had passed. No progress was made. The traitor was still killing members.

"Just let me join one meeting," Izaya begged, practically on his knees. He didn't even know what he'd say if he got into the meeting, he just knew that if he were in that room and the traitor was there, he would be able to tell.

Dougen shook his head, denying Izaya for the hundredth time. "You aren't even a member of the Awakusu-kai. You're a freelance informant. You know I can't allow you."

"Just once, I'm serious!" Izaya cried out, his voice getting quiet. He knew he wouldn't have been allowed to, but he was set on finding the traitor. After all, they were the reasons Shiki was dead.

It was silent for a bit. Izaya's eyes were pleading and he almost just walked out of the room when he met Dougen's stern face, but then Dougen spoke up, his voice hesitant and unsure.

"All right. Just one meeting."

Izaya felt a smile work its way up his lips. He bowed and ran out of the room. He didn't think Dougen would actually say yes, but he did, which meant Izaya would have to prepare some things for it.

He walked to his apartment, already searching for information on his phone. However, as soon as he reached his room, he found a man waiting for him outside of his door.

"Kine?" he called out, feeling some more joy in his heart. Kine was a close friend, a former member of the Awakusu-kai, but he hadn't been in Ikeburuko for a while. "What are you doing here? When did you come back?"

Kine didn't look as happy as Izaya did. Izaya observed the other's posture and noted that something was wrong. He waited for him to say something— anything— but when he finally looked at Izaya, there was something akin to anger in his eyes.

"Kine?"

"Why did you ask to be at the meeting?"

Izaya's eyes widened and he felt himself take a slight step back. "How did you—" Izaya paused before he thought back to Dougen's sudden compliance. "He told you."

Izaya should've expected this. He would've expected this, but he let his feelings take over his rational thinking. Of course Kine would be here, and of course he would try to stop Izaya.

"It doesn't matter that you know," Izaya added, his voice tight as he turned to his door to unlock it. "I'm still going."

"Izaya, what don't you get?" Kine stepped into his apartment, following after him. "If you go to this meeting, you'll be one of the traitor's targets. You shouldn't willingly go."

Izaya ignored him as he took off his coat and headed to his laptop. While Kine was right, he couldn't not attend the meeting, not when he finally got a chance to go.

"The traitor is the reason he's dead," Izaya explained, his voice calm but there was some rage on the end. "I don't care if I get blamed or voted off or become a target. I'm going to get that traitor. Whatever happens after that is of no concern to me."

"The traitor's not even the one that killed him," Kine half-heartedly tried to convince. Izaya could see how exasperated he was and how close he was to giving up as he leaned back against the couch. However, his sentence did get to Izaya's head. It wasn't the traitor who killed Shiki, it was the members in that meeting.

Izaya shook his head and focused back on his laptop. He could handle one traitor, everyone was out to get them, but he couldn't take down the entire Awakusu-kai. That was ridiculous.

"How will going to this meeting help you?" Kine questioned, taking a seat beside Izaya. "They rarely ever share anything useful in those meetings. Besides, you can always just watch the meeting from the other room. Why do you have to physically be there?"

"If the traitor is there," he began, keeping his voice from trembling, "And I see him, I'll know."

"What if he's not even there? What if he's not one of the important members?"

Kine was right, but Izaya wasn't going to admit that. He knew it was a big 'if', but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. As he told Kine, he didn't care what happened to him. He really didn't; he just wanted to find the person who brought upon Shiki's death.

"Do you genuinely believe it's Kazamoto?"

"What?" Izaya exclaimed, snapping out of his thoughts. "That's ridiculous. I don't suspect him at all."

Kine sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead. "Kazamoto's not like that, and you know it. All the traits that the traitor has are absent on Kazamoto. Just because he called out Shiki doesn't mean you have to do the same."

"Just stop talking," Izaya whispered, keeping his eyes on his screen, his fingers typing away at his keyboard. He didn't like what Kine was saying, he didn't like how right he was. He made himself believe that that wasn't the reason— it wasn't. He was going to go so he could observe everyone. That was it.

"You're still going, aren't you."

"Of course," Izaya replied, although his typing got slower. What if Kine was right— What if the traitor wasn't even in the room? He was completely betting on reading every member's expression, but it wouldn't be of any use if the traitor wasn't even there. The more he thought about it, the more doubtful he got.

No, he reminded himself. He was going to observe everyone, not to see if they were the imposter, but... just to observe them. He was going to see how they gathered their evidence. He was going to look into their eyes and see how remorseful they were for killing Shiki.

"Promise me you won't anger anyone too much." Kine turned his head to Izaya, who contemplated what was being asked of him. His mind was running a mile a minute, but in the end, he nodded his head.

"I promise, Kine," Izaya began, his typing completely seized at this point. He couldn't afford to be doubtful, not anymore. "I'm not dying until that murderer is dead."

And he meant it.

—

He was given the seat Shiki used to sit at, which was near Dougen. He knew Dougen probably didn't care for him at all, so it was strange to see Dougen try and protect him from the traitor. When he looked at Dougen, he saw some pity, but he also noted some sympathy. Maybe it was because Izaya was young and throwing his life away by making connections with the Yakuza, or maybe Dougen grew to think of him as some kind of son. Izaya didn't know; whatever Dougen felt didn't matter anyway. After all, he was one of the reason Shiki was dead.

Izaya got that thought out of his head as the meeting began.

It started with some pointless arguing, members pointing fingers. They were accusing people without proof, they were just blaming one another for being suspicious. This was exactly how Shiki had died.

No wonder they keep dying, Izaya thought before his eyes landed on Kazamoto. The latter looked to him and smirked, but didn't address him. Izaya's fists clenched at the sight of him, and before he knew it, he was talking.

"We're not getting anywhere by calling people suspicious with no evidence," Izaya began, his eyes remaining on Kazamoto. "Don't you think it's odd that Shiki was accused because he was supposedly seen killing someone, yet the murders are still happening? The traitor's clearly alive, so it couldn't have been Shiki, but Kazamoto allegedly saw him kill someone. That's suspicious, don't you think?"

He didn't know why he kept talking, but when he began to hear the members' murmurs, he felt a smile on his face. Kine was right, he knew Kazamoto wasn't the traitor; he had followed him around for two months, and Kazamoto wasn't near any of the murders. Yet, Izaya couldn't stop wishing for his death. He wanted to see him in pain and anguish, wanted to see a bullet through his head.

Izaya took a quick breath to calm himself down. As much as he disliked Kazamoto, he couldn't hate him. Izaya liked all humans and he wouldn't ever wish for them to be dead. This wasn't his way of thinking. It was probably the atmosphere just getting to him.

"Maybe there's more than one traitor—"

"Shiki signed a confession," Kazamoto interrupted the other member. "He admitted to having killed those two members. It's obvious he was a traitor, but maybe there really are two. Maybe the second traitor is the loving boyfriend. I mean, you did cause quite a scene at his execution, and now here you are, accusing innocents to have them voted off."

Izaya glared at him but felt no anger. What was he doing? He came here to observe, not to blame people who he knew weren't it. His tactic was supposed to be to silently watch. He was supposed to remain calm.

"Awakusu, sir, he's clearly heartbroken and is here to point fingers at those who got his loved one killed. He's too sensitive, he shouldn't be here." Kazamoto smirked and rested his chin in his hands. Izaya hated that smug look on his face. "He should probably be escorted out."

"He's just trying to avert the attention away from—"

When Izaya looked at Dougen, he stopped talking. Dougen clearly regretted allowing him in. He was taking Kazamoto's side. They all were. No one was listening to what he had to say, he couldn't explain himself. It was just like when Shiki was accused. He probably knew there was no way out of it and everybody agreed with Kazamoto.

Izaya said nothing else as he was taken out of the meeting by one of the guards.

Immediately, he began his walk home, thinning of just how much he despised Kazamoto and Dougen and Akabayashi and everyone else on that team. He wanted them all dead.

He reached home, and he shrugged off his coat, hearing his switchblades jingle in his coat's pockets. He took out one of the knives and eyed the blade. His eyes focused on the image behind the blade, a picture of him and Shiki. Neither of them was really into decorating the apartment with pictures of them, but they had a few up. Izaya never took them down. In the picture, they looked so happy as they smiled at one another. The Awakusu-kai took that away from them.

Izaya's grip on the knife tightened as he stared down at the blade. So what if they were the Yakuza? He was going to kill every last one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse how ooc everything is and how off the actual mafia interactions are... but hey, to make up for it, shizuo gets introduced in the next chapter :D
> 
> ...i wish i knew what i wanted to do with this story

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this is gonna end up, i dont even know if ill finish it... but among us has literally taken up all my time so i just had to write a fic on it. 
> 
> also, the fanart for among us is kinda amazing. people are so talented..theyre making me ship colours. this fic is completely inspired by this one video https://www.instagram.com/reel/CFZzY5uhVmT/?igshid=12nfgphyp4sgr . there was some other artwork that i am completely in love with, but i couldnt write a fic on it with how innocent izaya would have to be. writers here can write an innocent izaya so well, i just know i could never lool anyway, heres the artwork if anyones interested https://www.instagram.com/p/CFnj7Delk0P/?igshid=koi63keudutvh . i dunno, i love this, its just so cute and warms my heart


End file.
